White Dragon Slayer's Mate
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: In a world of dragons, humanity, and, underworld, can Lucy Heartfilia—the Wolf-Dragon one and only successor, find something that can make her happy or is just this a mere obstacle and distraction? StiLu! :D R&R -changed summary-
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**White Dragon Slayer's Mate**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

"I didn't save the villagers because I'm still weak" lucy said, crying guiltily

She made her way unto the bathroom and began to stare of her pathetic state. Her eyes are red and puffy and dark circles began forming under her eyes, she quickly hide it with a concealer and then she began to remember why she is alone and began crying again unable to hold back her regret earlier.

_~flashback~_

_ "Luce, let me come with you" natsu said, insisting again unable to give up._

_ "Look Natsu, How much more do you want me repeat my reason all over again?" she said, emphasizing the last word, while her tone was obviously showing of exhaustion due from explaining._

_ " I already told you just this once. Gosh seriously please Natsu, don't worry. _

_ I promise, we will go get a job together with happy once I'm done with this, so deal?" she added, convincely._

_ "Yeah"he said, with a little sadness_

_By this, Lucy sighed in relief and gave him a warm smile and was glad that her best friend was now getting to understand her point._

_ "Okay, I'm heading off!" she shouted and waved at her family while making her way into the guild's door._

_All of them mostly, replied 'take care' 'enjoy' and other caring words they could muster, but they have been feeling about this earlier, that something bad will happen and they surely can't avoid the worry that etched in their faces._

_~flashback end~_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I began to walk aimlessly but then I got bumped, that caused me to land and hit in the ground.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was busy nursing her bottom from the impact and quickly decided that she needed to apologize, but when she looked up.

She froze.

_P.O.V

I was pissed, really pissed. I began walking without directions, just wanted to cool my head off but then, someone accidentally bumped me. I was now really deciding to scare the hell of him.

But then, when I look at down, I froze.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**Chapter 2: Guilt**

**Sting's P.O.V**

_Natsu-san's partner? he thought, surprised._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_ "From all the people, it was one of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth? What luck have I gotten to? And worst of all, Fairy Tail's rival guild! Heck, my bestfriend's rival!" she inwardly cursed herself, for being clumsy._

She straightened herself while dusting her skirt and she immediately cleared her throat akwardly.

"Ughmm..I apologize..gomenasai..I was-" she didn't finished her reply when suddenly, she began to felt dizzy then suddenly everything turn black.

She almost land on the ground with a 'thud' but then a pair of strong arms quickly caught her and began to carry her bridal style.

"tch..Damn blondie" he cursed, inwardly.

Then there it is, he finally noticed the fresh tears that are visible at her cheeks. He didn't quite understand why he felt worried towards the blonde but he immediately shrugged it off and began to think that maybe he felt sympathy towards her. But hey, maybe I just felt sorry for her, being in a pathetic state 'cause all I knew about her that she's Natsu-san's partner and she's pretty damn weak.

**timeskip~ 2 days **

Lucy fluttered her eyes open but due to the light she squinted and adapt her eyes in the brightness first and she immediately recognize it, as a hospital room and was slightly taken aback when she saw Sting, but managed to calm down in a matter of seconds, when she immediately remembered what happened to her.

"I'm sorry for the bother" she said, apologetically.

"Yeah right, you already had a debt on me" he said, with a smirk

"huh?"

" you know how boring it was, to stay here for 2 freaking days?" he said, a little irritated.

"2 days?"

"tch..blame that damn doctor" he said, emphasizing the last part with such venom

**Sting's P.O.V**

I really saw her discomfort when she was still unconscious earlier. Well, I actually saw some tears too, like she was having like some sort of nightmare that triggered her, that almost make her remember it every hour. Well, I sorta kinda admit that I'm really curious. But hey, its just curiousity and there's no wrong with that, right?

"Hey, What are your nightmares that 'caused you to put yourself in that weak state, blondie? Hey just to let you know, I'm practically not worried so don't put your hopes up" I said, confidently with a cocky smirk.

Lucy was lost in her own thoughts that she barely didn't hear some of the words that Sting said. Instead, she only heard the word 'nightmares' and she suddenly began to tremble.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_so he did noticed huh?_

Just remembering my greatest fear. I began to cry like a waterfall and unable to hold my grief any longer, I began to cry louder and after a few of seconds- I managed to calm down, then I cleared my throat nervously

"I-I wasn't able to s-save the villagers, instead I-I only managed to save one c-child" I said, hoarsely

"Well, why did you even get the job when you're going to do it alone and obviously you know your a weak chick!" he immediately countered

"N-no! I was already done with my job and thats when, I happened to passed the village. I-I felt the sudden surge of confidence to investigate, for what I thought that maybe I can save them, because I already felt something wrong but just then I realized that the v-village was under attacked by some dangerous dark guild and guess I was totally wrong for I can't even lay a finger on their master and the master almost shot me with a powerful spell b-but-"she mmediately stopped and she began to tremble.

"I tried to closed my eyes and was ready to feel the force,but then after realizing that it d-didn't hit me I opened my eyes and I was shocked, for what I saw is a man- getting hitted by a powerful force. And I realized that instead of me, he had sacrificed his own life for his son."

**Sting's P.O.V**

I admit that I'm really the worst person, especially when giving comfort. But I began to wonder where is his son?

"Well blondie you said you only managed to save only one child but where is he?"

"I already sent him to her grandmother at P'deus Town, and beside its the last wish of his father for him, so I promise to grant his wish for his son and pledge to protect his son out of danger." she said, wipping her tears while hiccuping

"Tch..thats what you get for being weak." he said

_ "I was hurt by what he said but there's no reason in denying it, because I also knew that fact by myself."she thought, acceptably_

Then it hit me. She must have felt the way I felt when I killed my own dragon parent.

_Guilt..._

_I really don't understand myself. Sometimes, I think I'm getting softer, but thanked-God, I managed to stop myself. But hey, I'm the one of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth and never will I, just set aside my pride just for a weak mage like her. But I really was getting more confused about myself for caring at the stellar mage. However, I admit, I really wanted to threaten the doctor for insisting me to stay for awhile but part of me want to be here for the celestial mage and whenever I said something hurtful, I really felt regretful, compared to my sadistic attitude. It was really getting on my nerves and unconsciously I began to think what Weisslogia; my dragon parent told me when he was still alived._

_._

_._

_about mating_

* * *

do you like it?

please review :D

I managed to edit it..XD

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

KEEP REVIEWING!


	3. Chapter 3: Newfound friendship

**White Dragon Slayer's Mate**

* * *

_"You don't need strength to let go of something._

_What you really need is understanding."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: New-found friendship**

_-last chapter-_

_Then it hit me. She must have felt the way I felt when I killed my own dragon parent._

_Guilt..._

_I really don't understand myself. Sometimes, I think I'm getting softer, but thanked-God, I managed to stop myself. But hey, I'm the one of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth and never will I, just set aside my pride just for a weak mage like her. But I really was getting more confused about myself for caring at the stellar mage. However, I admit I really wanted to threaten the doctor for insisting me to stay for awhile but part of me want to be here for the celestial mage and whenever I said something hurtful, I really felt regretful; compared to my sadistic attitude. It was really getting on my nerves and unconsciously I began to think what Weisslogia; my dragon parent told me when he was still alived._

_..._

_about mating_

* * *

I shrugged the thought about Weisslogia and decides to forget it.

"I really don't care about that blondie."he said straightforwardly while thanking,that he was able to hide his empathy towards her.

He really don't understand himself. But he felt something different towards her like mutual feelings that led him to reflect and want to be there for the blonde mage for her to get over it. But being the mighty-Sting-Eucliffe, he really didn't want to take risks to have second thoughts that can put his pride stoop so low.

Lucy just cried and sobbed until she said, "You don't know how I felt. You don't understand and how can you even understand, if even yourself don't even have a heart!" she snapped at him, while wipping her tears by her backhand.

_"Oh..how wrong you are blondie"he thought_

Lucy cried again but this time its getting louder.

"Oi..Yeah, I guess, you're right. In fact, I really don't even know what you felt..so sorry." he said non-chalantly, looking away while trying to conceal the last words but unfortunately for him, it wasn't kept unheard by the blonde mage.

Lucy immediately chuckled while wipping her tears way as Sting only gaped at her by her sudden mood swings.

"Well..apology accepted. It must be hard to cope your actions with your pride and don't worry I will not tell anyone about it and you're not really the sadist Sting Eucliffe I observed in the Games."she said while smiling.

"Hey..you looked weird smiling, blondie."Sting said, grinning.

"Shut-up! Its LUCY! L-U-C-Y! and perhaps you're blonde too!" She shouted while Sting smirked as he saw a vein popping in her forehead.

_"hahaha..Oh kami, she's really fun to tease"Sting thought silently amused_

"Oh really?" he challenged

They keep bickering towards each other, but then immediately gulped when he saw Lucy with a grin and something amused glint in her eyes.

And he knew, it would be probably bad.

"Uhuh..Stingy bee?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hmm..only if you'll stop calling me blondie!"

"Fine!"

"Deal!"

They laughed louder and louder, unconsciously, aware of the new-found frienship that was beginning to bloom.

_Maybe its not that bad to talk to her openly. She seems gentle and kind that manipulate others including me to open our world to her. Maybe just this once._

_._

_._

Oh boy..if only he knew how wrong he is.

* * *

I'm really sorry for this chapter :D

I know its kind of short but I still haven't planned the events for the next chapter so gomenasai

If you asked me, if I really studied well. To tell you, I was just keep pretending scanning my notes but eventually, I had been busy reading Nichoals Saprks novels.

It was a miracle, I haven't caught yet


	4. Chapter 4: Prophecy, Awkward

**White Dragon Slayer's Mate**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prophecy, Awkward**

After they got out to the hospital. Neither of them talked, an awkward silence had passed until Sting broke it.

"So when are you leaving, blondie?" Sting asked, cockily as Lucy looked at him and sighed.

"Probably tomorrow." she replied, gazing at the sky, sadly.

"Where are you staying then, chickie?" Sting asked. He did it on purpose so that the celestial mage will get distracted by his mocking, instead, thinking about her fears, but guess he's wrong because the celestial mage just dropped the insult and he frowned. He didn't even know why he didn't want the celestial mage to endure her guilt alone but decided to drop the thought.

_"That's 'pity'.. Just Pity..Symapthy." he thought with pride._

"Hmmmm..at the inn." she replied, never shifting her gaze at the sky. They walked for an hour and finally found a perfect inn to stay just for a night and Lucy quickly booked herself and pay before heading to the room with Sting following. Lucy checked the room and asked Sting why are he's still here, only to see Sting sleeping on the bed and she growled. She directly headed towards the bathroom, turn the water on and began to undressed herself then slowly slip onto the tub relaxing by the warmth given by the water as she closed her eyes remembering what the man said to her.

_~flashback~_

_"D-do not be guilty. I-I chose this and we already knew about this. Our fate was sealed. S-sent m-my son at P'deus." the man said until at his last breath as Lucy cried louder._

_"H-hai, I-I promise." she replied, sniffing._

_~flashback end~_

At she tried to remember the words, she cried. The man's word is like a mantra playing over and over again.

_"Child, do not be guilty thou..Our fate was sealed..Prepare for the danger.. .. at P'deus forest..Prophecy will be revealed_."

Lucy was confused. What is her connection to the prophecy? Lucy was distracted by some pro's and con's and then came to a decision then sighed.

"At P'deus forest. There will be no harm done, right? just to make sure what the man truly said. It might be important, like he said its a prophecy."she thought, convincingly.

Lucy slipped off in the tub and covered herself by a towel. She didn't quite understand what was happening to her but she did felt something powerful inside her. She felt this strange feeling when the man had saved her. She closed and opened her fist, repeating its procedure then stopped, when she felt calming down.

"Phew...I must be imagining things. I need a rest." she said to herself as she grabbed a lotion, a hair dryer and lastly her clothes. In a minute, she was done and was ready to rest but when she opened the door. She saw Sting sleeping in the bed and growled. Upon hearing this, Sting quickly bolted awake and saw an angry, tired, blonde mage.

"Oi-why did you woke me up!" he shouted,rubbing his tired eyes.

"I need a rest in MY BED!" she fumed in annoyance.

"O-oi-There's a couch there." he said, pointing at the couch.

"hell yeah..just sleep in the couch." she said, tiredly

"No-way blondie! You expect me, the strongest mage in Fiore to sleep on the couch!" he shouted with pride.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping on the bed." she said,crawling to the bed.

"tch..I'll be at the right side, you'll be the left." he said, crawling to the bed tiredly.

"hmmm.." Lucy hummed in response, unable to argue anymore as they dozed off to sleep.

Sting woke up and realized it was already evening but then felt something warm beside him. He peered then his eyes were wide as saucers. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just a dream or an illusion. Lucy was hugging Sting, her forehead was resting in Sting's chest. Sting blushed at this and tried to slip off Lucy's grip but then realized she haven't have much enough sleep, since the incident. So he decided to sleep back.

Sting was awakened by Lucy's high-pitched shout and complained how annoying she was.

"Oi-why are shouting! its annoying." Sting said.

"What reaction will I even express, when I woke up earlier only finding a pervert beside me!"She shouted.

"heh-tch..I'm not a pervert,blondie!" he countered back.

"U-ughhh..I told you, don't call me that! You're blonde too."she fumed in anger.

After, realizing it was already late at night. They decided to eat in a nearby-Japanese restaurant. After eating, they directly go back to the inn. Since, they woke up late in the evening, they didn't have the mood to go back to sleep so they entertained themselves, watching some suspense movies using a lacrima-based television. Neither of them, talked. At the end of the movie, they still can't sleep. Lucy decided to write the chapters of her novel. Sting wasn't fond of silence. He views Silence as 'boring' unlike Rogue who calls it 'peaceful'. He decided to read one of Lucy's manuscripts, receiving a kick from Lucy. He was shocked. How could a woman kicked so strong?

"Oi-blondie, it hurts!"

"Don't call me that! and Don't you dare read my manuscripts!" Lucy shouted, trying to get her manuscript out of Sting's hold. Sting smirked as Lucy kept on grabbing her manuscripts on Sting's hand. Sting kept on stealing her manuscripts while Lucy kept on throwing curses of him as she kept running for Sting, she slipped. Sting caught her that cause them to land on the ground. Lucy craned her neck upward and was shocked to see Sting beneath her gripping her waist securely while her arms are barely touching at his torso. Sting watched her and was mesmerized by her beauty while she on the other hand, was staring deeply at his onyx eyes. They was awe-struck with each other. Sting caress her cheek. They inch closer and closer-.

"G-give me back m-my manuscript!"she stuttered, getting up as Sting only gave it to her, quietly

At that Night, they had an awkward silence lingering every moves they had. And then, Sting realized what his dragon instincts led him a clue.

.

.

_Dragon Slayer's instincts_

**CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter thou..:D

I'm so busy these following days..

**Attention:**

Lucy will be a Wolf-Dragon Slayer, a half-breed dragon. :)

She will be the chosen-one Wolf-Dragon slayer to fight alongside with the Dragon Slayers, Dragons, Wolf-Dragons to defeat the evil Zeref and his minions.

Sting's dragon instincts will posess him with the goal of his dragon's desire.

please support my story :))

please review :D

love ya' all.. Ja'ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Departion

**White Dragon Slayer's mate**

* * *

**Chapter 5: departion**

They woke up by the sound of singing birds that sang sweetly in a perfect-dew morning. They stared at each other's eyes until realization struck to them. Last night. They quickly looked away while blushing.

_"What happened to me?" he thought, frustrated._

"Uh-mmm..let's e-eat." Lucy said, stuttering.

"A-aye." Sting stammered while Lucy was shocked.

_"What the heck was happening to this-so-called Mighty Sting Eucliffe?" she thought with a frown._

"You'll go first while I'll take a bath." Lucy said looking at Sting.

_"Sh*t! I am Sting Eucliffe! one of the twin dragons of SABERTOOTH!" he cursed, mentally hissing in frustration._

"tch...blondie, don't order me around. You're not my boss!" he said using his signature-proud-grin.

"'H-hai!" Lucy stammered while Sting mentally smirked with pride.

Sting was making his way downstairs, when he saw a michievious glint in the receptionist eyes and was confused but immediately shrugged it off.

"tch..weird girl." he grumbled, almost inaudible.

He ordered a food and dug in as the elevetor _clink _open as Lucy came out at the elevetor, freshed. He smelled her vanilla and strawberries scent and was mezmerized by it. Her scent was soothing. It can make your uneasiness, go away. He was beginning to need her scent by his side but forced himself it was just because of the welcoming aura emitted by the blonde mage. Sting was snapped out by his thought because of the hands that was waving frantically at him. He turned to looked at Lucy that was ceased in worry.

"Hey, are you alright? You're spacing out." she asked, worried.

"Oh you're falling to me now,huh?" he grinned, mockingly and chuckled mentally when he saw a ticked-marked on her forehead.

"As if! No way, I'm gonna fall to someone a jerk like you!" she countered back.

"hmmm..don't deny what you felt, blondie." he said, mockingly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"OH..just Shut U-up!"

"Heh.."

"Oh..Be ready, we will be leaving, once, we're done eating." Lucy said, grabbing her spoon and fork as she began to eat.

* * *

They finished eating and exited at the inn. They walked through the train station and boarded. Sting was turning green and covered his mouth to prevent from puking.

"Here, sleep in my lap." Lucy suggested by smiling.

"tch..don't try to do anything funny,got it?" Sting said,crawling towards Lucy and let his head rest on her lap.

"hmmm.." she replied as he began to relax.

_"Wow..this felt so good." he thought as he began to sleep._

Sting woked up by the sudden, someone shooking him and turns to be Lucy.

"Here's your stop." she said as he get up.

"Ughh..thanks, blondie." he said as she smiled at him and nodded.

Sting made his way at the exit and he felt something inside him but can't pinpoint it. He was now out of the train as he watched the train moving as Lucy waved at him by the window. When the train was now like a dot in the distance, he smiled, sadly.

* * *

short chapter again..

I used my spare time for this..

good or bad?

please review X))


	6. Chapter 6: Xylene Drake

**White Dragon Slayer's mate**

* * *

Guest 9/8/12 : here's the new update!enjoy

rockifi 9/9/12: Yep! but I add some new scenes here.. like Xylene..here's chapter 6..enjoy!

Ruka-Yuuya 9/9/12: hehe..enjoy! thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Xylene Drake**

Lucy arrived at Magnolia, smiling. Imagining her home, Fairy Tail, greeting at her. Being around with your nakama, NO! Family, to be exact, can make her worries and sadness away. She skipped happily towards the street and smiled more when she saw the guild that was now in view. She continue to walk happily, greeting and waving at the townfolks as she made her way onto the guild.

The guild was now in front of her and sighed heavily. She opened the guild's door and waved but frozed when her family didn't even acknowledged her. Instead, she saw them happily chatting with a brown-headed girl. She craned her neck to have a good view and frowned. She saw Team Natsu chatting and laughing at the girl. She didn't know the girl, but maybe she's a newcomer. _Yes, maybe. _Lucy made her way towards the girl and her family, with her brow raising, that was simply giving a who-is-she look. Erza and the others saw Lucy and smiled at her, probably, understanding what Lucy meant.

"Lucy, welcome home! how was the mission?" Mirajane greeted with a welcoming smile.

"hmm..Okay?" Lucy said, clearly not paying attention as her thoughts was absently being occupied by the blonde dragon slayer, while smiling, sadly, which received a worried stare at her family. Lucy was snapped out by her reverie when Erza cleared her throat, causing Lucy to stare at them blankly.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza said, sternly while the others gulped. Upon hearing this, Lucy immediately realized what she'd done and smiled tenderly.

"Uhmm..yeah..E-erza, I was just spacing out." Lucy replied, stammering a little.

"Natsu, look! Lucy's weird again!" Happy said.

"Aye! Happy!" Natsu agreed and then gulped when he saw Lucy emitting a dark aura.

"Y-you two!" Lucy growled at the two.

"S-scary Lucy is back!" Happy shuddered, hiding behind Natsu, who also shivered.

The others sweatdropped and then gulped again when they saw Erza clenching her fist.

"Stop Fighting!" Erza commanded. Natsu, Lucy and Happy stopped and flinched.

"A-ye!" they sync in unison as Gray laughed.

"Serves you right, flame-brain!" Gray teased, in a mocking tone. Natsu growled and ready to pound Gray when a metal clank and hit on his head that made him unconscious. Gray looked at the owner of the metal shield and fainted. He was also unconcsious within a few seconds due to fainting.

"Okay, Lucy, meet Xylene. Xylene, meet Lucy, our own celestial mage." Erza introduced as Lucy and Xylene shaked hands.

"hi! Lucy-sama! I'm Xylene Drake, a celestial mage also." Xylene said, happily, watching Lucy's reaction while secretly smiling, evilly.

"W-what! that means..you have the 2 golden keys?" Lucy asked, bewildered, by the fact, there's another a celestial mage like her.

"Yep!" she replied, silently smirking.

"Okay..hmmm..Erza, I will go to my apartment now. I'm beat." Lucy said, tiredly as Erza nodded in understanding.

* * *

Sting arrived at Sabertooth, wearing a cocky-sadist grin. The others stared at him in fear while Sting's team smirked proudly.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Minerva asked, raising a brow.

"Just chilling out." Sting lied, in a boring tone.

"Whatever." Minerva said, pissed.

"tch..I'm gonna rest for awhile." Sting said while resting her arms on his head.

Sting made her way to his room and clutched his chest. Something tells him that there will be danger coming. He frowned in frustration.

_"tch..why I am so afraid? I'm the strongest mage in Fiore and its impossible for me to be afraid." he thought._

He lay on his bed remembering the celestial mage's vulnerable face and frowned by the sudden pain of his chest again. He was so sleepy that he was unconsciously drifted to sleep dreaming about Lucy.

**Xylene's P.O.V**

"heh-so the blondie is back..hehehe..just wait, blondie..hahahah!"

"I'm soo gonna get you..no holding back."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Why did I felt danger towards Xylene? Is she planning bad? I remembered her smile yet, it seems faked. Maybe she's not that bad. I gotta give her a chance. I decided to write Mama a been awhile since I wrote you a letter, ne Mom?

Dear Mama,

I feel guilty a little about the incident again, Mom. I can't help it, its a tragic accident. Thanks a lot, that Sting was there, even if he don't even know how to comfort a vulnerable person. I know deep inside, he has a kind heart. He is not the sadist mighty-Eucliffe I knew. He is gentle, kind and funny but his pride create a wall to him, that forced him to have a heart like stone. Mama, there's newcomer at the guild, Her name is Xylene Drake, another celestial mage. Although, I feel danger towards her but I can't pinpoint it. Mama in heaven, please watch and guide me from danger.

Love,

Lucy, your daughter

P.S. I LOVE YOU, MOM

"Goodnight, mom."

* * *

**Name: Xylene Drake**

**Magic: Celestial Mage**

**Hair color: Brown hair**

**Eye color: blue eyes**

**Height: the same height as Lisanna**

* * *

That's all!

I'm sorry its short, but I add some new plots here so I need to cut them...

please review X))


	7. Chapter 7: Something wrong

**White Dragon Slayer's Mate**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammars and stuff. But don't worry, I know I'm improving. **

**Hey! for those who requested this..THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for the reviews, fav's, pm's, and praises. I appreciated it...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Something wrong**

Lucy was drinking her usual vanilla milkshake. Everything seems normal but there's something part that is wrong.

_"Is it just me or Is there really someone staring at me? " she thought._

She looked around but saw nothing unusual. She craned his neck at the other side and was shocked to see Xylene staring at her like a predator. Sweats have been forming on Lucy as she quickly looked away before Xylene could look away too.

Lucy was now nervous. She was so damn nervous that she kept on sipping her shake that she didn't realized it was now empty. Mirajane rushed at her suddenly, giving her a worried motherly look.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" the barmaid, Mirajane asked, worried was etched on her tone.

"H-huh? O-oh yeah!" Lucy quickly answered, stuttering, causing Mirajane to raised a brow at her suspiciously.

"Are you really okay, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, grabbing Lucy's empty glass.

"Y-yeah! oh crap! I need to go on a mission Mira-san!" she shouted, quickly getting up at her stool as she smiled in Mirajane and quickly made her way towards the Request board.

Mirajane watched Lucy who was busy scanning at the papers in the Request board and frowned.

"You just came back from your last mission, Lucy. What's bothering you?" Mirajane murmured sadly, watching Lucy from afar.

Xylene cursed herself for being obvious. She was caught. What should she do? She was thinking of an idea and a smile etched on her lips as she saw Natsu. Xylene made her way towards Natsu, who was busy eating his fire chicken and tapped his shoulder. Natsu looked at the owner and smiled.

"Whadyaa want, Dylen? was it Zylenne? or was i-" Natsu was cut-off by none other Xylene.

"Its Xylene! you moron!" Xylene shouted, annoyed by Natsu's stupidity.

"Uhmmm..yeah sorry."Natsu said, scratching the back of his head, grinning.

"Lets go on a mission. Since I'm new to this." Xylene said, nonchalantly.

"Okay! I'll call Ice-princess, Erza and Luce." Natsu said, as he made his way towards Lucy with a background of Happy crying for not including him again.

"Hehe..mission starts." Xylene said, silently unknown to her that a certain iron dragonslayer had heard what she said.

_Meanwhile.._

_"What should I do? Hmmm...maybe I'm just tired. I must be imagining things. I should do a job again. Oh! crap.. I forgot! I should go at the forest..Oh well..It can wait-" Lucy thought._

"Hiya, Luce!" Natsu greeted, grinning.

"Oh! Hi Natsu~" she greeted back.

"Lets go on a mission!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fist in the air, excited.

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted, smiling, causing Erza, Gray and Xylene to come over. In seeing Xylene, Lucy raised a brow at Natsu who was grinning like an idiot.

"She will come with us. Its her first time anyway." Natsu explained, giving a sheepish grin.

"Okay?" Lucy replied, unsure of the idea.

"Uhmmm..D-don't worry. I'll help." Xylene said, shyly.

_"It doesn't what I meant." Lucy thought._

Before Lucy could reply, Erza already intervened her by her order.

"Okay! let's pack! Xylene, since its your first time, you should be the one who'll pick a job." Erza ordered.

"O-okay." Xylene stuttered, scrambling at the request board.

With that, they didn't even noticed the smirk that was etched on her face when she turned around, searching for a job.

* * *

Sting was now in the train, grumbling. He didn't even know why did he even followed his instincts. And now, he's suffering. Motion sickness to be exact. He's alone again. He didn't let Lector go with him. _What's happening to me? _

_"_Urgghhh.." he grumbled, covering his mouth, preventing himself from puking.

* * *

Timeskip~

They have arrived at the place and after some meetings and informations from the client. They directly went to the forest. They will be camping in there for a week. They just need to kill the beasts that are lurking in the forest.

"Let's find a good place to camp." Erza ordered, dragging Natsu and Gray by their ears.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, doing his signature tone.

Xylene and Lucy were finding a good place to have a camp when,

"Hey, It woul-" Lucy was cut off by an excited Xylene.

"I found a good spot!" Xylene shouted, pointing at the other side.

"Oh? You found a good spot already?" Erza asked, letting go of an unconscious Gray and Natsu as she made her way towards Xylene.

"Yeah!" Xylene giggled.

"Good job, Xylene!" Erza said, stomping and tapping at the ground to check.

"Hmmm..I'm glad to be of help, Erza-san." Xylene said, cutely causing Lucy to flinched.

And so the night had passed like usual. But this time, Lucy chooses to be quiet.

_Meanwhile.._

"Urgghh..its night time already. Blondie is not here. Her scent are faint. Urgghh..My instincts are always right but why blondie? Sh*t! TRAIN!" Sting cursed to himself.

_Train. Train. Train_

_Motion Sickness_

_Pathetic_

_Train. Train. Train_

" NOOOOO!" he shouted, dramatically, gripping his hair.

* * *

hahaha..the story are full of drama so why not have comedy for the meantime? poor Sting.. lemme hug 'ya

please review.. I know it's short..

Thanks for ya all:

Ruka-Yuuya: hi! your request is here~ No need to worry..I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter :D thanks for the message! X))

silverdragon180: ahw~ thank you.. here's the chapter that you're waiting for. Sorry for the chapter..hehe :D

Guest 10/18/12: Ahw~ thanks ^-^ lemmme hug 'ya!

haha 10/18/12: here is it~ thanks for leaving a review.. :D

AngelDevilButterfly139: hahaha.. I'm flattered~ thanks.. :))

FairyTaillovaX766: don't worry..train would be next X))

XxxDarkLoversxxX: eh? hahaha... here is it~ but sadly, its short. I'm sorry to disapoint you :(

dragonbreath1318: here~ hehe..hmmm..thank you then!

lilkitty 9/15/12: I know :( but I'll improve my grammars..hehe.

Guest 9/15/12: haha..ahw~ thanks :D

riku'sgirl19: hehe..ahw~ thanks :**

Guest 9/8/12:hehe..here is it~ :D

rockifi: okay..one at a time..hahahha... :)

For my silent readers and supporters: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Sorry everyone! **FEEDBACKS PLEASE...**


	8. Chapter 8: Traitor

**White Dragon Slayer's Mate**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's been three days and they were still staying at their own camp in the forest. Those days were horrible for Lucy, everytime she would say something, she would feel something bad like a chill on her spine. She knew it has something to do with Xylene but whenever she stared at Erza, Gray, Natsu or Happy, they were just acting normal like they never sense anything dangerous or creepy.

She sighed. Maybe she's just acting paranoid since she never knew Xylene that much. Maybe she's just feeling self-conscious—like Natsu and Happy always told her about her habit of feeling self-conscious.

They were sitting at the flat ground with Erza discussing about their strategies. Lucy stared at the sun blazing scorching heat and smiled. Eversince, she happened to collect her keys, she also happened to love stars, nature and sun. Lucy glanced at her collection of keys and grinned when she saw them shining in return.

"Okay, since we don't know what lies in this forest, we should observe this environment first. Many villagers said there was a demon and many others also said that it's a beast. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Xylene, we should observe this forest on midnight. No attacks first, observation is what we need first. Got that?" Erza discussed on a serious tone as Natsu and Gray nodded in apprehension. "—so we need to split ourselves and group ourselves to each direction so that we can observe any strange activities in here." Erza continued as Natsu raised his fist in the air.

"How about the ruins near the cliff?" Xylene asked in curiosity as Erza turned to stare at her. "Oh yes, I forgot. They are 2 ruins in this forest. One at the east near the cliff and one near at the south. Xylene and Lucy, you two check the one in the east and I'm gonna check to the south since there were runes in there that seems suspicious. Natsu, in the west; Gray at south. Happy will remain here in the camp." Erza said as they all nodded.

"Okay, let's eat! I'm starving!" Natsu shouted in glee as Gray rolled his eyes in a bored manner. "Pig moron." Gray said as Natsu turned to glare at him. "What did you say?" Natsu shouted, blazing his fist with fire as Gray smirked—happy that he made Natsu pissed. "I said, PIG MORON!" Gray shouted while doing an ice-make of Natsu with a very fat stomach and a mustache—causing Natsu to be angry more.

"Stop it—" "Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison as they both slugged their arms at their shoulders doing the buddy-buddy sign as sweats began sweating at their horrified faces. Happy covered his mouth with his paws to stifle the giggles but was silenced when both Natsu and Gray glared at him in secrecy so that Erza won't know.

* * *

They were already in their respective areas and Lucy and Xylene were just examining the ruins. The moon shone its brightest eerie glow suitable for the situation they were in. Lucy was about to kick the rocks when a roar erupted from above. They turned to the noise and was shocked to see a beast looking monster. It was tall and big—similar to a wyvern but black and ugly. Its scales were rough and sharp and its shape were similar to a dinosaur. It has 10 eyes and has sharp jagged teeth like needles. Its tail were thick, pointed and sharp—containing a metal sharp-like daggers glistening in the moonlight. Its body stank of dead corpse and rotten with its mouth drooled of green slimy liquid. All in all, the monster was hideous and big.

The monster flicked and slammed its tail to Xylene who was already alert and quickly strides aside as she grabbed a pair of daggers placing each to both of her hands. The beast roared as its claws began to turned sharper and quickly slashed it to Xylene as Xylene countered it by dodging it and slashing her daggers criss-crossed at the monster's leg and began to kneed it deeper at the end as black blood spurted to the hilt. The monster roared as its claws began to extend more that it slashed fastly at Xylene, successful in injuring Xylene's arm as blood oozed at her shirt. Xylene screamed in pain as she clutched her arm in pain. The cut was big and bad—evidence that it's claws were sharp and dirty.

Lucy intertwined her fingers at the loop of her eyes, specifying to call Leo's key. Lucy chanted as she summoned Loki but no one came. Panic rushed to her like a jet-plane and she quickly called another key—but sadly, no one appeared. Lucy looked around and realized that there was something blazing at the other side of the wall, blazing red. _It was a rune. A rune. A rune to drain magic._ Lucy turned to Xylene just the time when the beast lunged its claws and tail altogether, slashing and cutting Xylene's right leg deeper as Xylene screamed. Lucy gripped her Fleuve d'étoiles as she quickly untangled it to her belt, whipping the beast with its legs as its attention turned all to Lucy. It lunged into her but Lucy whipped a knot on its leg as she quickly pulled it with all her strength as the beast fell.

The beast growled just as the ruins started to shake. The debris were falling and the runes were blazing like fire. Lucy turned to Xylene who was clutching her injuries while limping towards her.

"Let's go!" she shouted, her voice hoarse.

They were now at the outside of the ruin just the time it collapsed, leaving a heap of cement and ashes. Xylene sat under the tree as she teared her clothes, applying pressure to her injury as she wrapped the cloth to the cuts. Lucy was staring at the destroyed ruin as her chest heaved with pant. She turned to Xylene and was shocked seeing the empty space just the minute Xylene was sitting to.

"Xylene? Where are you?" Lucy called as someone laughed at her.

"Mission done, blondie." a voice said, Xylene. Lucy craned her neck at the side just the time when Xylene kneed a pressure at the back of her neck as she fall to nothingness and blackness.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo! It's been so long right? Sorry for the very late update but don't worry :) Our summer is fast appoaching :) To those who greeted me, "Happy Birthday," thank you very much.. This year's birthday is very special. I wasn't able to post a chapter in my birthday since I'm very busy at that time. My classmates threw 14 eggs at me—just the time when we're eating to a special place in dismissal. I was very shocked at that time and at the same time, so very happy. If you're asking why eggs needs to be thrown..well, it's just for fun and some-like of a tradition, although, it's very rare nowadays :)

To my beta-reader, if you're reading this, sorry, I'm planning to post this as quickly as possible so hope you understand :) I think, I'll send you my Because of Her, next chapter.

This chapter wasn't corrected and don't blame my beta-reader since I didn't send this chapter to her. Thank you. Lovelots.


	9. Chapter 9: Haru

**"White Dragon Slayer's Mate"**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine :( sadly but reality do sucks right? I don't own Mortal Instruments too~ some of its idea are because of that book! I loved that book so if any by chance, there's a bookworm like me who's reading this, I recommend you this!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lucy woke up with the sound of cackling leaves and the scent of smokes suffocating her a little. Her mind is currently running fastly while her body is stiff as a rock. She can't moved a muscle! Her limbs are heavy like she had been stucked in her position for years. She tried moving her fingertips first but alas! they're numb. Lucy cursed inwardly as she tried to concentrate. _"Okay, eyes first."_ she instructed herself as she fluttered her eyes open. Finally, she succeeded but the first thing she saw is a clear blue sky. She smiled but then coughed afterward, causing someone to noticed her.

"Oh you're now awake!" A platinum-haired boy grinned as he placed some herbs aside, grabbed the make-shift container that was once a banana leaves and quickly poured a green liquid onto the weaved leaves as he quickly went to Lucy's side to give her the drink. He supported her neck and head as he let her crooked her neck a little as the drink was on his other hand. "Drink this." he instructed as he poured it on Lucy's mouth. Lucy closed her eyes as the taste of the drink plagued her to throw up. _'Disgusting' she shuddered inwardly._ "I know its terrible but it can heal you." he said smiling, as he placed the container on the side, craddling Lucy's head to let her lay on the grass again.

"A-ah! thanks." Lucy said as she smiled at the white haired boy who only smiled as he nodded in acceptance. "I don't want to be rude but I was wondering, who are you? why did you help me?" she asked, recalling her last memories with Xylene. Xylene. "I'm Haru. Haru Glory." he introduced himself as he sat on the grass, leaning both of his arms at the ground of his back as he stared at the sky. "That's what you're here for, Lucy. You and I have mission to follow. Its just coincidence but I was planning to follow you since the incident. I didn't help you just because you need help but also, the main part of this is your mission and training. " Haru explained as Lucy stared at him, those words seeping in her mind trying to comprehend the words he just said and let a frustrated sigh escaped.

"What the hell are you babbling?" Lucy asked as she stared at him like he was crazy, feeling the life of her body regaining its own energy as she sat leaning his back at the nearest tree now facing him. _'Must be the nasty liquid kicking in.'_ she thought.

Haru sighed. "I guess, I need to explained first right from the start." he said as he touched his spiky white colored hair. "Okay, remember the mission you had before? the one in the village? Ah, not a mission but the incident? ring a bell?" he asked as Lucy nodded as she stared at the ground. Sadness rippling at her veins again. "You know you're wasting that pretty face of yours. Its destined, Lucia. Mind if I call you that?" Haru asked as Lucy nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, back from the topic, its destined. Some years ago, three witches came to our village telling the prophecy. It tolds us that someday, the Underworld creatures will turn its back against Wolf-Dragon Slayers along with the dark wizard, Zeref and the dark dragons. Yes, its OUR village and we expected it to happen anyways. The dark guild who attacked isn't just a mere dark guild but a followers of the great leader of the Underworld. You see, the Underworld consists of the Children of the Night, Moon, Warlocks and the Clover. Night as the vampires, moon as the werewolves, warlocks for sorcerers and witches and clover for the fairies and elves. Each category has its own leaders and the most top ranked is the leader of all the categories under Underworld." Haru said as Lucy nodded, clearly understanding most of them but decided to asked a question. "So he was the one who ordered the dark guild to attacked all of you? Aren't you all strong enough to fight that dark guild? No offense but just wondering." Lucy said as Haru nodded.

"Good question. We just can't fight the prophecy if it means risking you. I mean, meeting the one who can raised the Wolf-Dragons back. You're our successor. We just can't fight the Underworld and rogue dragons just by our breed, considering its decreasing. All creatures in a high ranks needs a successor just like dragon slayers but the difference is, you're like the higher rank since you have the knowledge of the stars that are also important and the power Wolf-Dragon is also a combination of strength, power, agility, intelligence, speed and stealth. It has the powers of a dragon and a wolf. The power of all Wolf-Dragons will be mostly passed onto you because no one can achieved that kind of power by just our own kind. This world needs equality. We need to passed our power on someone who is human. Physically human and emotions that possessed like humans do. Equality can't be shown if we keep our own powers to ourselves. You see, its not really called,'our successor' but it is also called, human's hope. We're not just the one who will benifitting it but it does have many reasons why we need a Wolf-Dragon Slayer." Haru explained clearly as Lucy nodded in undestanding.

"So why me of all people, Haru-san?" Lucy asked as Haru looked at her. "Just Haru, Lucia. Okay, you are somehow connected with the stars and stars are also connected to dragons. There once a time when dragons taught people about constellations and stars and that was then when the Celestial Mages were born. You know Neville? He's the first Celestial Mage. He was taught by a dragon. Its as rare as dragon slayers considering there are only 12 golden keys on the universe. You're the one who possessed most of the keys. And somehow, your mother is a follower of Neville once too. Everything the great dragon taught Neville has also been taught by Neville to your mother. You see, its like a land, passed and passed onto its own ancestors." Haru said as Lucy widened her eyes hearing about her mother.

"Mother?" Lucy said in no one as she stared at the ground. She never knew all of this! Haru nodded as he stood up, dusting visible dusts on his trousers.

"We need to stay here for a night. You've been knocked out for 3 days straight. Tommorrow, we'll train." Haru declared as Lucy stared at him before realizing something.

"How about Fairy Tail? At least a note would be needed." she said as he shooked his head.

"They'll probably think you are already dead. That girl who throwed you? She must be really happy. Anyway, its coincidence like I said and no distractions accepted on the training, Lucia." Haru said as he tidied the mess he created earlier in making the medicine for Lucy.

* * *

**A/N.** I think its so long! Phew! But you guys all deserved it. Although, its pretty boring but it gives us a lot of information so that we won't be confused in the next chapter right? :) So Haru Glory huh? Rave Master! :D so tell me what do you think of this boring chapter :) Anyway, thanks for reading this~ :'

Finished Chapter 9 at 12:18 AM 05/12/13

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_


End file.
